Of Love and Death
by Jenivi7
Summary: Azureshipping songfic to Poison by Groove coverage. Very AU. Anzu and Seto and Ninja, oh my. Slight warning for being not my usual happy ending.


_ Your cruel device_

Anzu slid her katana from its sheath. She looked solemnly at her reflection in the steal blade. Tonight she would kill or be killed. Not a terribly different concept from any other night, however, she wasn't sure what the outcome would be this time. Unusual for such an adept killer as herself.

_Your blood, like ice_

It was her own fault. She had allowed herself to become distracted and her clan had found out. She should have known they would. They always did. Secrets could not be kept from the clan.

_One look, could kill_

And so the orders had come. Tonight she would kill her distraction. Or they would find and kill her. The clan did not accept failure.

_Your pain, my thrill . . ._

She cleaned the sword and re-sheathed it, setting it carefully into place over her pitch-black outfit. The rest of her weaponry lay neglected on the table. She would kill the man with her blade or nothing at all. Last of all, Anzu wrapped her head and neck making everything was covered except for her eyes, and stalked out into the night.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

He was where he always was this late in the evening, his office, typing away at that infernal laptop without any apparent awareness of the world around him. Especially the world that became active during the night.

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

She perched lightly on the tree outside his window where she had so many nights before. Too many nights. She must have been crazy to think no one would notice. The clan always noticed. But then, it wouldn't have made any difference. She just couldn't keep herself away.

_I wanna kiss you but I want it to much_

He was too beautiful. Tall and lean with piercing blue eyes, shaded just so by well kept auburn hair. It wasn't just the looks that attracted her though, it was the attitude, the total arrogance and complete confidence, the overblown ego that he got away with on a daily basis because he was who he was. Seto Kaiba, young genius and CEO of the company that owned most the city.

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

Anzu shook away her thoughts. She slipped up to the window and drew her sword, readying it, then undid the latch without alerting the room's occupant. She hesitated ever so briefly, having to clear her mind again at being this close to him before attacking. She lunged forward into the silent and deadly strike that never failed.

_You're poison running through my veins_

He dodged. She managed to catch herself and spin to face him before her momentum carried her into the wall. That was the first time her strike had ever failed to kill and she berated herself for being distracted and thrown so far off her game.

_You're poison_

She never got the chance for a second strike as Seto took her by surprise, following up his dodge by pinning her against the wall. The looked at each other for a moment, the he stripped off her mask and claimed her lips with his own. Anzu's eyes widened in surprise but she found herself submitting, unable to deny her obsession for any longer. Her sword clanged as it hit the ground.

_I don't wanna break these chains . . ._

The first rays of morning woke Anzu from her light slumber. She found herself still naked and still in Seto's bed, white sheets had been tucked carefully around her and a tray of breakfast sat on his still rumpled side of the mattress.

Shit. She hadn't meant to sleep. She should have left immediately afterwards, not stayed to linger in his warm arms.

In fact, she was surprised that she still lived.

She looked around the room. No Seto, and no black clad clan member bearing down on her with unsheathed sword. Though it would only be a matter of time. She felt an odd sort of relief in that. Knowing that she had made her decision and her life was over. Even if she ran at this point, no one ran from the clan for long.

She took the luxury of a yawn and a stretch before turning to contemplate the breakfast tray. Apricot tea and slightly blackened toast. Funny, that's what she always had for breakfast.

The uneasiness at seeing her usual breakfast so carefully prepared, right down to the flavor of the tea, triggered alarm bells in her mind. Why wasn't she dead. All members of the clan were followed and watched. Thus if the mission failed, the punishment was swift, allowing no time for the faulty ninja to run or try anything foolish.

But where was her watcher. Why hadn't he already struck her down. Her mind raced as she picked up the tea cup from the tray as a suspicion began to form in her mind. She lifted the cup above her head, and sure enough, the all-seeing eye, the mark of her clan stared back at her.

Of course. She was stupid not to have seen it before. She had assumed that he dodged her strike because it was imperfect, thrown off by her distraction, but no. Her strike was always precise, efficient and deadly. He had dodged because he was ninja also. Her brow wrinkled as she put the pieces together. The clan must have given him a similar mission, intending that one of them should not live through the night. She was still alive through. And so was he to the best of her knowledge. They had both failed. Though she still wondered why he had left her alone.

She smiled as realization dawned on her. He had given her a most precious gift. A chance. Anzu looked over at the window and sure enough, it was wide open, lacy white curtains fluttering in the inviting breeze. Seto had given her a chance to run and save herself from the consequences of their failure.

Too bad she wasn't going to accept it.

She sniffed at the tea, unsurprised at the faint accompanying aroma of bitter almonds. It seemed he had left her another escape route as well.

Anzu raised the cup to her lips and threw her head back, draining the cup and ignoring the heat as the tea singed its way down her throat. A burned mouth wouldn't really matter now. Anzu lowered herself back down into the comfortable bed and, looking over, saw Seto standing in the doorway, regarding her with that blank expression of his. She allowed her own features to relax into a small smile and imagined that she could see a hint of sadness break his own mask before her vision blurred. And then darkened.

_. . . Poison_

* * *

A/N: First just let me just say that this is NOT MY FAULT! It's the fault of this little guy here. (Points to an empty rabbit cage.) 

Oh damn, not again, where did he go. (Carefully eyes the room looking for the telltale sign of gleaming bunny eyes.)

Aha! (A hand darts under the bed and, when it comes back, a black ninja bunny hangs by the ruff of it's neck.)

It's his fault. This little guy is the result of this fanfic ww w.fanfiction.n et/s/2608485/1/ (remove the spaces of course) and this video ww w.youtube .com/watch?vTopUdmt1How and . . . well I'm not sure quite where the ninja part came from. Oh damn, I guess maybe it is my fault after all . . .

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Poison by Groove Coverage


End file.
